


Who is Castiel Dating?

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, College Student Dean Winchester, Dean is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Movie Night, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Romance, Sleepovers, Sneaking Around, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, mostly fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: The first time Dean and Castiel met they clicked right away. Sam notices his friend’s lovestruck looks and tries to figure out who Castiel is dating while asking his big brother for some tips on guessing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is 17 and Dean is 20. This fic is by my friend Wally and I! I also got some help from another friend! :)

Growing up, Castiel never had a ton of friends. Maybe because of his awkward behavior or terrifying older brothers- honestly he didn’t know. But Sam Winchester turned out to be the nicest kid he’d ever met, smart and ever so dorky. They got along just fine. Receiving a phone call asking him to spend the night absolutely thrilled Cas, so much so that he almost forgot to say yes. This would give him the opportunity to wear his newest onesie, one he was particularly proud of. It was extremely soft, with a cute little hood and bear ears attached. Best of all it had that retro look of the bum flap, which simply made Cas giggle. Sure, he wore it around the house, but he always loved to show his friends too. And Sam didn’t seem to mind when he did stuff like this, so Cas hurried to pack a bag.

Sam had the home phone in between his ear and shoulder as he walked around the large living room. He was picking up trash and discarding them in a trash bin. His brother was such a snob and hardly cleaned after himself. The younger Winchester wanted the living room clean before his friends came over. Dean had gone out to buy some snacks for them which Sam was internally grateful for. The first person he had called up was Cas. Only because he had the number saved and didn’t want to go through all the trouble of typing it out.   
  
“Snacks will be provided, and if you have any board games bring them.” Sam was telling his friend as he organized the movies in alphabetical order. In case if his friends wanted to watch a movie.

“Okay! I’ll see you there, Sam!” Castiel hung up the phone. He was panting by the time he finished packing his bag. He was practically buzzing with excitement. He walked over to Gabriel’s room and asked if he could drive him over. It took some quite amount of time to convince him, but he eventually did. The two ended up in the car and Gabriel drove him to the Winchester house where he’d never been over before and saying he was excited was an understatement. The only suitable games he could find were silly games everyone had, like monopoly, but he still grabbed a few just in case. Nerves made his stomach twist when they finally arrived, what if he did something wrong? Nonsense.

“Be safe Cassie. And text me if you need to be picked up,” Gabriel ruffled his hair, smiling brightly. It would be good for the kid to stay the night, it gave the older Novaks time to do things they didn’t find suitable for in front of Castiel.

“All right, all right. I’ll see you, okay? Bye Gabe,” the blue eyed boy smiled, slipping out of the car and holding his bag close. Once he was at the door he knocked ever so gently, hoping he’d be heard.

When Sam heard the doorbell rang he jumped and clutched the phone tightly in his grasp. He had finished talking to the last friend he invited and set the phone down before he could throw it. He assumed it was just his brother coming back, but when he walked over and opened the door he was surprised to see Cas on the other side.   
  
“Hey, Castiel! That was quick.” He chuckled and opened the door wider. “Come on in!”

“Sorry if I’m too early,” Cas blushed as he followed Sam inside.

“It’s okay. You’re right on time anyway!” Sam shut the door and smiled over at the boy. The living room was tidied up thanks to the younger Winchester. He too was excited for the sleepover. He had to beg Dean to let him have one, and his older brother eventually caved in.

“Thank you for inviting me over by the way,” Cas giggled, still clutching his bag. With wide eyed wonder he looked about the house, trying to figure out the faces in various pictures. The house wasn’t the nicest, but Cas liked it all the same. Everything felt so wonderful, and he’d barely been there a few moments.

“You’re always welcome here,” he said as he grabbed Cas’ bags to help him with.

“Okay!” Cas chirped, sort of following Sam around. The younger Winchester was so nice, Cas was so lucky to have known him. Though his brothers wanted him to have more friends and outings, they still worried. It took a while to convince all of them to allow him out, even some puppy dog eyes. Yet somehow he was here. 

“Oooh! Monopoly! That will keep us busy and annoy Dean less.” Sam grinned when he saw the box sticking out of his friend’s bag.

“I was worried you already had it,” Cas laughed, nose wrinkling.

Sam set the bags in the corner of the room so that they could use the big space. The living room was the biggest area they had which he was glad for. “Surprisingly, I don’t. Even if I did nobody would play with me. It takes a long time to finish, and I never had anyone in my house.” He shrugged. Dean would never play it. Apparently he had “better” things to do. Whatever they were.

"Well, I love monopoly!" Cas beamed. It really was one of his favorites, he loved how much he learned and the way people complained jokingly. A wonderful experience, truly.

“Me too! It’s a very fun and interesting game, but it ruins relationships.” Sam added the last part to exaggerate. The last time he played Monopoly was in middle school with his friends who were no longer his friends because they attended a different high school.

“Who’s Dean?” Now Cas’ head was tilted slightly when he finally acknowledged the mysterious name. Of course he must be Sam’s brother, but he wanted to make sure.

  
“He’s my brother. He went out to get some snacks for us.”

  
“Oh sweet! Is he gonna hang out with us too?” Probably not, but Cas would hate to make anyone feel excluded.

“I don’t think so. He’ll probably be cooped up in his room while he stay here in the living room.”

Cas grinned deviously, eyes still bright. As he was about to speak once more, a knock came at the door. More guests had arrived. “Who all did you invite, anyways?” The boy asked. He wasn't sure if he should go answer the door or to wait for Sam to open it. All he wanted to do was be polite.

“I invited a couple of my close friends.” Sam said as he walked towards the door.

“Well, it just means more fun for us!” Cas said excitedly.

Sam opened the door. Kevin and Jack were standing by the doorway and Sam was beyond thrilled to see them. They both had arrived at the same time. “Hey, guys! Come in. Come in.” He waved at them and the two boys stepped in before he closed the door.

All of their faces seemed to light up simultaneously, Jack and Cas immediately chattering. It felt so good to be surrounded by friends. “We’re gonna stay up all night!” Jack exclaimed, grinning. Of course that wouldn’t really happen, all children liked to dream it would. Sam would agree with Jack if it wasn’t for Dean babysitting them. Knowing him, he would make all the boys go to sleep at midnight; the latest. “And we’re gonna play games! And watch movies- Sam I’m so excited!” Jack continued.

“We can’t start without the others. Two more of my friends are coming! I’m also waiting on my brother for the snacks. After they’re here we can start to play monopoly. Sounds cool?” Sam looked around the room where the boys were spread out.

“Okay!” The boys said in unison, the two newest setting down their bags next to Castiel’s before sitting down on the floor, chattering excitedly. Another knock and Garth there, smiling brightly when he saw the younger Winchester. Everyone was so excited, grinning and telling horrible jokes. “Dean better get his ass over here soon, I’m hungry,” said Jack, but it was clear he wasn’t serious.

Sam’s nose crinkled as he laughed at Jack’s attempt at trying to be mean. The boy blushed and scrambled to give an apology. Sam merely waved him off. “It’s cool. He should be here any minute now...I hoped.” Dean took forever in purpose to just annoy Sam. As the group of boys talked they heard another knock from the door. When Sam opened the door, Dean pushed through him and entered the room to observe the kids that were going to sleep over.

The boys mumbled a greeting to Dean, more focused on the food he carried. Cas however managed to freeze, watching the freckled man. Pictures didn’t do him much justice at all. Still he managed to look away and stumble after the other boys, quickly returning to his normal bright self. It was just a silly crush, nothing would ever come of it anyways. The boys had crowded Dean and snatched the bags of food away from him. The older Winchester quirked an eyebrow at the little rascals. He was definitely going to stay in his room all day. Finally Benny arrived, grinning. “What are we standing around for? Let’s get started.”

Dean looked around the room at all the little boys until his eyes landed on Cas. His gaze lingered and his stare turned hungry before turning away. Dean’s stare definitely made Cas’ stomach do a flip, but he quickly convinced himself that he was making a mountain out of a molehill.

“I suggest we play monopoly first!” Sam said as he opened a bag of chips and popped one into his mouth.

“Yes!” Castiel grinned, stealing a handful of chips so he didn’t have to keep reaching in the bag every time he wanted one. “I call being the hat!” Once they’d arranged themselves comfortably and had plenty of snacks, Castiel was allowed to properly set the game up. “D’you wanna be banker Sammy?”

Before Sam could answer Dean plopped down next to him and snatched up the car. “I’ll be the banker.” Sam gave Dean a weird look and quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

“But you hate monopoly,” Sam said.   
  
“What are you talking about? I love it.” Dean did hate how long it took, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity on hanging out with the hot twink.

Cas smiled brightly, maybe Sam wasn’t telling the truth earlier, or he didn’t want his older brother crashing their little party. But Cas didn’t like anyone feeling excluded, so he was more than willing to invite Dean in. And maybe it gave him the opportunity to hang out with the extremely attractive older boy, there was nothing wrong with indulging himself a little bit. “Perfect! Sam can be the property manager- if you want to at least. I assume you know how much to deal everyone Dean?” As Cas spoke, Benny, Kevin, Garth, and Jack all fought over the pieces they wanted, somehow reaching an agreement they were all happy with.

Sam grumbled angrily and eventually nodded with a lazy shrug. He wasn’t really picky. “Of course I do,” Dean answered Cas’ question with a grin. He straightened up the fake dollar bills and provided each player the same amount of money for the game. He set the rest down and looked around the table. “Who goes first?”

“Youngest player, I think,” that grin made Cas’s stomach flip again. “At least that’s how I’ve always played it. So that means Jack is first,” the raven haired boy beamed, handing the dice over to Jack. Monopoly always had been his favorite, even though it took forever. And he was really lucky it did, the longer he was around Dean’s beautiful smile, the more his heart raced.

Everyone turned their attention to Jack. Even Dean, after a couple of minutes at staring at Castiel. Jack blushed darkly at all the attention he was receiving. He rolled the dice and got a four. He moved four spaces and handed the dice to the second youngest; Kevin. After Kevin, it was Sam, Garth, Cas, Benny, and finally Dean; the oldest. The game continued as the boys took turns rolling the dice, spending money, receiving money, and going to jail. It was one of the best times Dean ever had playing this game in all honesty. Cas was having the time of his life, game wise at least. Sometimes one of the boys would get mad at the other, annoyed with how much property they owned, but every argument was still resolved and they returned to their cheerful selves. Towards the end of the game it was nearing eleven, and  it seemed like Benny or Kevin would win in the end.

When Benny won, Kevin sighed in defeat. The boy showed off his leftover money to everyone who didn’t have anymore. Dean was the second one to lose. He wasn’t good at this game because he hardly played it, but it was fun, he had to admit. When they finally finished playing, Jack suggested they watch a movie, to which every boy agreed. “Do you wanna watch with us Dean?” Cas asked with a sweet smile.

The man smiled back at Cas and nodded, “sure, why not?” He grabbed a handful of chips from Sam’s bag and ate all of it in one go. “What are we watching?” He asked around the mouthful of food. Sam wrinkled his nose in disgusted and gagged.

“Gross!” Cas laughed as Jack got up. “It’s rude to talk with your mouth full,” the boy tutted.

“Let’s watch this!” Jack grinned, holding out ET. He hadn’t seen it in a while anyway. Cas agreed, looking to the other boys. 

“Naw, we should watch something scary. Do you have any scary movies, Sammy?” Asked Garth with a cocky grin. They were all old enough to watch horror movies at night, but that didn’t mean they didn’t get a little freaked out.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprised when Garth suggested a horror movie. He had to agree with him. He hardly got scared with horror movies. He loved them so much and rewatched all the ones they owned. He was immune to being scared. “We have lots of em,” Dean grinned wickedly as he stood up from the couch. He strolled over to the shelf where all the movies were at.

Cas both loved and hated scary movies. He loved them for the thrills and the ever present opportunity for cuddling, but it was clear that wouldn’t happen. And after he was always super nervous and rarely could sleep, but that wouldn’t stop him in the slightest. “Let’s watch the Ring!” Benny pointed to the movie with a proud smile. “Not the scariest, but it’ll mess with your head a little bit.” Everyone else mumbled their agreement, hell even Cas wanted to. It shouldn’t be scary enough for him to actually worry, right?

Dean picked out the Rings moved and opened the box to retrieve the disc. He inserted the disc into the DVD player and pressed play. He put the box down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. “Y’all ready?” He asked as he grabbed the TV remote to turn the volume up.

“Wait!” Cas held up a hand. “I don’t know about you losers, but I want to put on my pyjamas.” It had been one of the things he’d been looking forward to, though for a brief moment he worried that Dean would find him childish. Not that it mattered, he didn’t care what Dean thought of him anyways. The other boys looked at each other before scrambling to get their bags. They each took turns in the bathroom to change into their pajamas. Sam changed in his room and Dean in his. All of the boys came out in shorts and plain t shirts except for Cas. He came out in his soft bear onesie, smiling shyly. He had the hood pulled over his head, and the flap had a fluffy little tail. Dean was the last one to come out into the living room. He wore his sweatpants that showed his most private parts if you looked close enough and a tight t shirt.

Everyone else dressed how Cas expected for teenage boys, but Dean- had it gotten warmer? Because Cas felt warm. Maybe because he could see the outline of Dean’s- something. A big something. So it seemed. “Let’s get this thing rolling,” he said quickly, stumbling onto the couch and averting his eyes from Dean. When the older man spotted Cas in that onesie he smiled. The boy looked so adorable in that onesie...and good enough to fuck. He turned his gaze away and stared at the screen in front of him. He slouched in the couch and spread his legs out in front of him. Sam sat down on the floor with the rest of the boys. Dean and Cas were the only two who sat on the couch.

Cas hadn’t even realized that he and Dean were alone on the couch, already he was enthralled in the movie. Though the movie wasn’t one with many jump scared, Cas still curled in on himself, biting at his lips. It turned out these movies scared him more, the buildup making his heart race. Dean laid his arm on the back of the couch and shifted slightly. He was engrossed in the movie and didn’t notice Cas scooting close to him until he felt the warmth radiating from the boy’s body. He looked down at Cas with his cute ears on then back at the screen.

Cas realized he was snuggled up next to Dean when he grabbed a fistful of his shirt, eyes wide. Though he was embarrassed, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Dean was just so warm and comfortable, and he felt a lot safer like this anyways. If the man really wanted him to move he’d tell him, right? Towards the middle of the movie, Dean’s arm that was hanging off the couch curled around Cas. His fingers stroked the fur the onesie was covered with. It was cute. The boy looked adorable in it. Dean felt pride for him wearing whatever he wanted with no shame.

A soft smile pulled at Cas’s lips as he snuggled closer to Dean. It was so nice to be close to the freckled man. Sometimes he’d get scared, even hiding his face in Dean’s chest. At least he was safe. The longer he was cuddled up to Dean, the better he felt, and for the rest of the movie he felt much better. Dean wasn’t paying much attention to Cas’ movements. He let him snuggled up to him whenever the boy felt like it. It was obvious he got scared easily. Which was kinda expected from a teenage boy like him. He grabbed more chips from the bag Sam left behind on the couch and offered some to Cas.

Castiel smiled at the offering, taking a small handful. All he could do was squeak out a small thank you, not moving away from the man. Dean didn't seem to mind too much, right? Right. And it was completely normal to cuddle up to an extremely hot guy during a scary movie. Totally. He chewed softly while they watched, trying not to disrupt the movie at all.

The movie was near its ending when the boys started to fall asleep. It looked like they were trying to stay up and watch until the end but sleep obviously won the battle. Dean retracted his arm and placed a large hand on Castiel’s thigh. He had to hide his smirk when he felt the boy tensed up under his touch. He just left the hand there until the credits rolled up.

Cas let his eyes fall to the hand on his thigh, excitement twisting his stomach. At first he thought it was a fluke, but Dean seemed to know exactly what he was doing. “D-Dean?” He managed softly. Not that he wanted him to move his hand, quite the opposite actually. But maybe Dean just hadn’t noticed what happened. A blush lit up his cheeks at the thought that Dean did know, that he knew and he planned on doing something about it. Filthy thoughts sprouted in his mind, sending arousal racing through his entire body.

Dean glanced at the boy when he heard his name and winked. He stood up from the couch and his hand fell on his side. “Alright, boys. It’s time to sleep,” he announced. Some of them agreed with him while Jack and Kevin were already asleep. He turned off the DVD player and shut off the television. “Goodnight, to you all. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Dean,” Cas nodded, making his way to the floor and curling up to fall asleep. Though he found he wasn’t quite tired enough for that, because his mind was racing. Stupid Dean. He knew the man wasn’t all to blame, but he definitely didn’t help. “You too,” he murmured pushing his face into his pillow while he lay on his stomach, willing his excitement away. Dean walked away and made his way into his room. The door to his bedroom could be heard when he slammed it shut. The boys spread out in the living room to have space and lay down on the ground. The ones who were awake talked for a while until they too fell asleep.

Cas felt like he could finally breathe when everyone was asleep, though sleep still wasn’t his friend. Every now and them he’d shift, laying on his back to stare at the ceiling. When he still couldn’t sleep he chose to venture towards Dean’s room, just out of curiosity. Just as quickly, he padded to the kitchen, pouring himself some water instead of investigating. When Cas finished his water he went back to the living room to try and sleep once again. Dean had waited out until he couldn’t hear anymore talking. He opened his door slowly to not make any creaking noise and stepped out. He tipped toed towards the living room and looked around until he spotted Cas. He crouched down near the teenager’s body and covered his mouth with a hand. Dean raised a finger against his lips to indicate that the boy had to be quiet.

Upon seeing the older man, Cas was confused. Even more so, he was confused on why he was being told to be quiet. Though he wasn’t stupid, but he thought Dean could never want that from him. Yet here they were. Slowly he nodded to show he understood, biting at the inside of his cheek. Trying to figure out what Dean had planned seemed terribly confusing, but that wouldn’t stop him. Dean looked around at the sleeping forms. They were dead asleep, and for a second, Dean thought they weren’t breathing. He looked back at Cas and grinned wickedly when he saw those innocent blue eyes staring up at him. At first, the teen didn’t know why Dean was being so cautious, and that grin stirred something in his stomach that made him sort of dizzy. He slid in between Cas’ legs and replaced his hand with his soft lips. Cas truly didn’t know how to explain how wonderful he felt when Dean kissed him. All he knew was his heart was pounding in his ears, and the eldest Winchester was a really good kisser.

Dean pushed his body close to Cas’ and gripped the boy’s thigh to lift up his leg. He could feel the outline of the boy’s prick against his hip which made him moan into the kiss. The feel of Dean’s hip against Cas’ groin was almost too much to handle, and he found himself running his fingers through his short hair to stay grounded. Dean licked Cas’ bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside the boy’s mouth to explore. For a bit Cas battled his tongue for dominance, knowing all too well that he was in control. Dean licked over his sensitive spots that made him let out pretty noises. Soft gasps and moans kept falling from Ca full lips as he tried to get Dean closer and closer, head spinning.

Dean snuck a hand in between their bodies and cupped Cas through his onesie. He rubbed his cock and gently pinched the head. He pulled away to catch his breath and looked down at Cas with lust blown pupils. He started to attack his neck with dark marks. Cas could only whimper in response, slightly bucking into his large hand and biting at his own lips. “D-Dean,” he managed to gasp as the man claimed his neck. It all felt so damn good. “Please,” he whispered, not even sure what he was asking for. At this point he’d take anything and everything Dean had to offer.

Dean pulled away from his position assaulting Cas’ neck and smiled down at the boy. The moonlight shining through the window was the only source of light. He leaned back down and nibbled Cas’ ear. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he hummed quietly.

Cas swallowed hard, looking up at the gorgeous man. “I- I want you,” he breathed shakily, nervous the sleeping boys would hear him. “I want you to fuck me, please,” being forward turned out to be the only way to get the words out. Otherwise he worried he’d never speak again.

“Mmm...Straight to the point. I like it,” Dean winked. He moved to nip at Cas’ jawline and down his neck to lick over the hickies he left behind. “Can you undress for me, sweetheart?”

Eagerly, Cas nodded, “You gotta get off me first,” he giggled. Humour seemed to help him keep his shaky breathing a bit more even. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the boy’s silliness. He couldn’t help but laugh as well. “It does have a flap- if you’re feeling impatient that is,” Cas said shyly.

Dean flipped the boy onto his stomach and gripped the edge of the flap. “I wonder what were you thinking when you bought this onesie with the flap.”

Cas grinned, looking over his shoulder at the older male. “I was thinking of how cute the bear stuff was. I barely even noticed the flap,” that was not true, he definitely noticed. “And maybe I thought just a little bit about some sort of easy access,” he hummed, wiggling his ass.

“Of course you did,” Dean growled softly. He unbuttoned the flap and slid Cas’ underwear down. The only reason why he went to his room was for the lube. The boy’s responses confirmed that he never done this before, and Dean wanted to make it good for him. He uncapped the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers before rubbing his index finger against Cas’ rim.

“Mhm,” Cas had relaxed himself fully, knowing it would ease the pain. Though he’d never had sex, he still read up. After all, he didn’t want his first time to go terribly wrong. Still, he gasped at the cold digit pressing against his pucker. “Fuck,” he breathed as it eased in, hugging his pillow. The boy was extremely tight around Dean’s finger. He let Cas get used to the feeling before thrusting the digit in and out of him. He tried to call him down by kissing the back of his neck. He eased another finger in and scissored the two to stretch out the boy’s hole even more.

Cas moved his pillow up so that he could bite into it, suppressing a soft moan. Yeah it hurt, but the pleasure was so much greater. Soon enough he found himself grinding back onto Dean’s long fingers, silently pleading for more. “Dean please,” he whispered.

Cas’ pleas made Dean pick up his pace to the point where his wrist started to ache. He added two more fingers to stretch out the boy easily. Dean wouldn’t want to hurt this precious boy. Finally, he pulled his fingers out and shoved his sweatpants down to reveal his big cock. He coated it with the leftover lube and nuzzled Cas. “Ready?”

“Yes- Yes please,” Cas whispered, remembering to keep his voice down. He’d never been more ready for anything in his life. Without a visual, Cas wasn’t sure how big Dean was, at least until it was pressing into him. All at once he forgot how to think and breathe, rolling his hips back to meet Dean’s. “Oh fuck.”

Dean covered Cas’ mouth to keep the boy from being too loud. The next time they do this will be in a an empty house and Dean would make him scream out his name. “You gotta be quiet, sweetheart. We don’t want the other boys being wakened up.” He hummed as he circled his hips against Cas’ ass.

Cas whimpered softly, nodding to show he understood. It felt like Dean was literally tearing him in two, but all he could do was moan as quietly as possible. And the way Dean spoke, his voice was probably the best sound in the world. Continuously he tried to meet Dean’s hips with his own, finding his blue eyes rolling back into his head. When Dean hit his prostate, however, Cas had to put both of his hands on top of Dean’s desperate to stay silent.

Dean dropped his head on Cas’ back and grunted as he slammed into the boy. Cas clenched tightly around his cock so perfectly. He loved it. It took all his willpower to stop thrusting into the tight hole. Cas let his eyes flutter shut, brain spinning as Dean absolutely ruined his hole. Tomorrow he’d be limping for sure, but it would just be a reminder of Dean. Dean pulled out and turned Cas onto his back. “That onesie looks too cute to be ruined.” He helped the boy out of his onesie and shoved the bundle aside.

“Th-Thank you,” he managed and worked with Dean to discard his clothing. It was colder now, but the warmth of Dean’s body helped. He shifted so that his face was pressed to the ground and his back was arched, ass in the air to give Dean better access. The man gripped his cock and guided himself back to Cas’ puffy hole. He gripped the back of Cas’ neck and shoved his face down on the ground as he kept slamming into the boy. The only noise in the room was the skin slapping against skin and Cas’ muffled moans. The boy was losing himself in the pleasure and Dean let him. He curled an arm around the boy’s lithe body and gripped his cock to stroke it.

“Oh god,” Cas was sure his words didn’t make sense, but he wasn’t sure he cared about that at the moment. Finally he came, the pressure finally withdrew and pleasure drowned him in large waves. He knew he’d get sore but at the moment he was riding his high. Dean groaned when he felt the boy clench around him. He pumped into the boy once, twice, and came inside him. He stood on his wobbly arms to not crush him. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ lithe body and turned them on their sides. Cas couldn’t even form words, simply sighing softly. He was pleasantly sore, even panting a little. After a bit he found the strength to turn around in Dean’s strong arms, “Don’t go anywhere if I fall asleep, please,” he whispered, pressing his face into Dean’s chest.

“Mmm can’t keep that promise. I don’t want the boys seeing us butt naked.” Dean chuckled. He untangled himself form Cas and pulled his sweatpants up.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Cas giggled, figuring out his onesie and taking the time to rebutton the flap. 

Dean stood up from the floor and held out an opened hand. “Let’s sleep in my room. It’s much comfortable than the floor.

Once Cas was dressed he stood, grabbing Dean’s hand. The man intertwined their fingers tugged on his hand. Cas allowed himself to be lead into Dean’s room.  “I almost came in here you know,” the dark haired boy couldn’t help but blush at his own confession.

They entered his room and Dean locked the door behind him. He figured that the boys wouldn’t be too happy about their new relationship. Whatever it is. “You should’ve. Maybe it would’ve been better on a bed, but you were just so hot.”

Cas smiled fondly, making his way to the bed and snuggling up next to Dean. “Mm I wasn’t sure that you even liked dudes, let alone me. Didn’t wanna just walk into your room unannounced,” he mumbled, looking up at the older man. “A bed would definitely be more comfortable. There’s always next time.”

“Now, go to sleep. God knows I’m tired.” Dean closed his eyes and sighed. Cas smiled at the man’s sleepy state and followed right after him by closing his eyes to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam was the first person to wake up from the sleepover. He stood up and stretched his arms out over his head with a groan. He smacked his lips and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was done he stopped by Dean’s room to knock on the door. “Hey, can you buy us some breakfast?” He asked and waited for an answer.   
  
“Sure, I guess.” Came Dean’s faint response. Sam smiled and walked back to the living room.

Cas slowly opened his eyes, taking a second to reorient himself. Seeing the eldest Winchester made him smile, but realization quickly slammed into him. And when he heard Sam’s voice his blood ran cold. “I’m supposed to be out there,” he sat up, blue eyes wide. “Sam’s gonna be so mad at me,” he whispered. How the hell he’d explain being in Dean’s room was a mystery. Even worse, he’d have to explain the hickeys.

Dean blinked his eyes open when he heard Cas speak and stared at the boy with a sleepy smile. He didn’t look worried at all. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Just sneak out. Go to the bathroom and come back out.” He suggested. Knowing Sam, Cas could probably get away with it. The boy looked innocent.

“You’re right,” Cas nodded. “Sorry about that. I tend to overthink things,” he smiled at the freckled man. “Thank you, Dean. Last night was wonderful,” ever so gently, he caressed his freckled cheek, leaning forward and kissing him sweetly.

“No problem. To be continued...” Dean winked.

With that, Cas slipped out of the room, making his way to the bathroom and discovering an unfortunate limp.

Sam heard the toilet flush and turned around as he heard a door open. When Cas walked around the corner he smiled at his friend. “Hey! Did you sleep well? I know the floor is a bit uncomfortable, but I just wanted to make sure.”

Cas smiled at Sam, pulling the hood of his onesie up and hoping it would somewhat hide his hickeys. “I slept fine. Real good actually,” the boy tugged down his sleeves.

“I’m glad you had fun. I definitely did.

“Thanks for inviting me Sammy,” Cas hummed.

Sam stepped forward and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Of course you’re my friend.” He removed his hand and followed Cas to the living room where the other boys were waking up. Cas moved extra slow back to his sleeping pad to hide the fact that he was walking funny.

“Morning guys!” Garth said excitedly and grinned. All the other boys groaned.

Cas lowered himself to the floor along with Sam. “Dammit Garth- It’s too early for you to be yelling,” Benny huffed, slowly sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He never had been a morning person.   
  
“Someone’s crabby,” giggled Cas, fighting off a yawn. Kevin and Jack shared a look as they sat up, too tired to even think.

As the boys talked, Dean came out of his room a couple of minutes later. He was dressed as he examined his wallet. Their father hadn’t came home to give them money, and he hardly have any left. Spend a lot of it on books. He turned his gaze to the group of boys. “You guys got any cash on you? I’m going to buy breakfast.”

Thank god Cas over prepared for every situation. “I think I do.” When he was younger, he and Gabriel were separated from their family for a full day, and while it wasn’t the worst thing in the world, he and his older brother had to dine and dash. So from then on, he did his best to always have some money on him, because he felt horrible for stealing. “It’s not a lot, but I’m sure you can get a packed of pastries or something,” he produced a ten dollar bill from his bag and handed it to Dean.

Dean grabbed the ten dollar bill from Cas and smiled at him. The other boys took out some money from their bags and handed them to Dean. Each boy talk over one another until the man held his hands up to stop them. “One at a time! What do you want?” He nodded towards Jack.

“A honeybun if they gotem. Those things are good,” the honey haired boy gave a toothy grin. All of the boys went of listing what they wanted, sometimes they would change what they wanted depending on what they heard.    


“Whatever is cheapest,” Cas shrugged, keeping his eyes away from Dean. If he looked at him, he feared that his heart would race or something stupid.

Dean nodded and hoped he would remember all their orders. He knew what Sam always got so he didn’t ask him. He walked out of the house after bidding goodbye to the group of boys. “You guys want to watch a movie while he goes get the food?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” the boys gathered on the couch, smiling. “Let’s watch ET! I don’t wanna watch another scary movie,” Jack looked to the others for approval.    
  
“I think we should- We made him watch one last night,” Kevin nodded along. The rest of the boys murmured their agreement, and Cas stood to go put the movie in. Once the movie was on the boys sat down on the couch all squished together. Nobody wanted to sit on the floor so they all piled up on the soft couch. The opening scene of ET was playing and the boys stopped fighting. They were engrossed in the movie just until Dean came back with food. Cas always had loved ET, and quickly became enthralled with the film. Some of the boys would talk about something or other, often comparing the older graphics to today's technology, but all in all, they were rather happy. Just before the credits rolled, Dean showed up, and suddenly they were all rushing to greet the freckled man.

“I’m loved by many when I have food in my hands,” Dean mumbled as he walked into the kitchen to set the bags on the table. The boys gathered up around the dining table and Dean grabbed his hamburger before going back to the living room to sit down on the couch.   
  
“Aw sweet!” Benny grinned as he took out the deluxe pancakes he ordered. Thankfully, Dean got everyone’s order right.

Cas grabbed the pack of powder sugar donuts, smiling softly. Though he hadn’t specified, they’d always been something he loved. Then again, he loved most sugary things. Most of the boys spread on the floor, but Cas chose to sit right next to Dean, almost cuddling up to him. “Let’s play something Sammy,” chirped Kevin.

“What should we play? Did you guys bring anymore board games?” Sam asked around as he unwrapped his salad. Rabbit food as Dean would say. His little brother was such a healthy freak. He grabbed the plastic fork and started to eat his salad.

“I brought Uno,” grinned Garth, pulling the box out of his bag. Quickly he dealt out the cards, even giving some to Dean. “You all know how to play, right?”    
  
“Who doesn’t?” Kevin snorted, already having to hide his cards from Jack’s curious eyes.

Dean looked through the cards Garth gave him and held them towards his chest so that no one would see. “Who’s ready to get their friendship destroyed?” He joked with a grin. He knew how this game went. Everyone always got angry at each other.

Cas thumbed through his cards, a donut in his mouth as he organized them by color. It was one of his card game rituals, so that everything went smoothly. “I’ll kick all of your asses,” he grinned at the other boys, scooting away from Dean slightly so he could better hide his cards.

“I disagree. I believe I’m going to kick all of your asses,” Dean announced with an evil grin. As the each boy took turn he side eyed Sam. “My brother, you know I love you but...” he slammed a four plus card on the table and laughed.   
  
Sam groaned as he grabbed four cards from the deck. “What color, you bully?”   
  
Dean grinned as he looked through his cards. “Red.”

Cas set down a reverse card, paired with a plus two card. “Sorry Dean,” he grinned, reorganizing his cards. Throughout the game the boys took turns sabotaging each other and getting mad. All in all, a good time.    
  
“Eyes to yourself Benny,” Jack hissed, pulling his cards to his chest.

“Maybe he has a little crush on you. That’s why his eyes keep wandering towards you,” Dean said with a wink. Jack blushed at the suggestion and spurred out a couple of complaints that made the older Winchester laugh. “I’m kidding!” He put down a red card and grinned. “Uno!”

“Damn it,” Benny threw his cards down in annoyance. Dean’s comments seemed to have distracted everyone.    
  
“You’re just mad that Dean revealed your secret,” Cas teased, face lighting up with amusement.    
  
“Am not! I have no secrets!”

Dean rolled his eyes and side eyed Benny. “Suuuure. Let’s continue the game. I’m about to win.” He looked down at his one card determinedly. The other boys looked nervous as they put down a card. When Dean was up next he grinned at the boys before slamming the card down. “I win! Suck it nerds!”

The boys groaned, glaring at the green eyed man. “Course you win,” Kevin grumbled, shaking his head.    
  
“Wanna play something different?” Benny suggested but Jack had to interrupt.    
  
“My mom is gonna pick Kevin and I up soon. We can hang tomorrow or something,” they began to pack up their things to get ready.

Sam nodded as he helped Garth put the uno cards again. He was pretty sure everybody in this room hated his brother. The thought made him chuckle quietly. They would forgive him later though. “It was fun having all you guys here!” He grinned. “I hope we can do this again next time.”

The group planned for a next time. Cas seemed to be the most excited one because he had so much fun with his friends. One by one, the boys got picked up, all of them waving to Sam and grinning. “See ya soon Sam,” Benny winked as he left, leaving Cas to be the last boy who didn’t belong to the Winchester family. His brothers never had been good at being on time.    
  
“Sorry guys. I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” Castiel looked over at Sam. “Thank you for letting me come over.”

“It’s okay. You can stay as long as you want. My brother and I are interesting. Right Dean?” Sam nudged his brother on the side and raised his eyebrows.    
  
The eldest Winchester nodded and smiled awkwardly. “Of course we are. Well, I am. I don’t know about Sam.”

“Course you’re interesting,” Cas beamed, looking at the boys. “Hey- You’re talking about my friend there Deano. I’ll kick your ass,” the teen grinned, holding his fists up to the man. Not that he’d ever fight anyone, he was far too nice for that.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at the position Cas was on. “You’re stepping on dangerous territory here. I can throw you down in five seconds.” He grinned wickedly. The boy looked light compared to how strong Dean is. All those trips at the gym pays off for him.

“I should probably put on real clothes,” he giggled and grabbed his bag, quickly changing in the bathroom. Before he left he paused, admiring the dark marks Dean had left behind and smiled softly. “Better,” he grinned as he re-entered the living room. Sam’s gaze lingered on his neck before looking away quickly. The boy was too distracted to cover them which led to Sam thinking; who did that?

Having Dean throw Cas down sounded too damn good for him to even think about. Didn’t Dean know better than to excite him? Earlier Cas hadn’t been able to look at his muscular body, but now that he could he was melting faster than a popsicle on a hot day. Those muscles did something to him. “I’m sure you can Dean. I’m rather fast,” he hummed, barely even noticing Sam’s gaze.

“I’m fast too. Even ask Sam.” Dean gestured towards his brother who was a bit distracted, but he heard what Dean said and agreed with him.   
  
“He runs pretty fast. I don’t know why he didn’t join cross country,” Sam huffed. Dean could even outrun the cops if he wanted to.

“Guess we’ll find out then,” Cas smirked slightly. “You okay Sammy?” He turned his attention to the younger Winchester, looking sort of confused. After his brief lingering, Cas quickly forgot about the claiming marks, so he had no idea why the hell Sam was looking at him so weird.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine. I just got distracted.” Sam smiled awkwardly. They heard someone honking like crazy outside. The brothers looked at each other before Sam went to open the door. Gabriel’s car was in the driveway and he waved at them.

“There’s Gabe. See you guys,” Cas smiled brightly as he grabbed all of his things, gaze linger on Dean for a bit longer than he should have.    
  
“Took you long enough,” Gabriel pretended to huff when his brother climbed into the car. “You have a good time?”    
  
“I did, yeah. Thanks for letting me go.”

“No problem. Off we go!” Gabriel said as he backed out of the driveway and headed home.

\-     -     -

The following Monday, Dean took his younger brother to school. Sam was beyond excited because today he was going to be a detective. He was going to figure out who Cas’ boyfriend was. He knew it was one of the boys among their group. Advice from Dean just did it. He strolled into the building and made a beeline for the spot where he and his friends hung out before classes started. “Hey guys!” He called out to them when he spotted them on their usual table.

Cas always dreaded going to school, and it was often hard to wake him up. Today was no exception. His brothers had work early in the morning and didn’t want him walking to school. So he’d been sitting alone with a cup of coffee, taking long sips. It took a while for the other guys to get there, but soon enough the only one missing was Sammy. Speaking of the young Winchester, he was strolling over all bright eyed and bushy tailed. “Morning Sammy,” Castiel managed between sips.

“Morning Cas,” Sam smiled at him before plopping down on the seat next to him. He propped his chin on the palm of his right hand and looked around the group. Who would he be interrogating first? His first initial thought was Benny because the others wouldn’t leave hickies. The thought made him shiver uncomfortably. He did not want to think about that.

“Mm,” Cas looked back down at his mug with a smile. Coffee was so nice. Something he hadn’t once stopped thinking about was Dean, which honestly sucked. It wasn’t like he’d see him again, not any time soon. No matter, his brain was set in its ways. “You look lost in thought. What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

Sam shook his head and smiled at Cas. “Oh, I was just thinking about somethingggg.” He singed song the last part as his smile grew bigger by the second. He was just so happy his friend found someone. Sam was always such a lovebird sometimes. He couldn’t help it.

“Clearly. You’re up to something Sam Winchester, I know that much. What are thinking about?” Cas tilted his head. The conversation had him waking up a little, blue eyes a little less bleary. Maybe Sam had noticed his hickey covered neck- did he know about he and Dean? No, Sam was smart but not that smart. Hopefully he could just play it off.

“Don’t worry about it, Castiel,” Sam chuckled as he patted the older boy’s head.

Cas swiped at Sam’s hand in annoyance but left it alone. “Whatever.”

Sam turned his attention to Benny who was currently doing his homework that was due today. “So Benny...” he cleared his throat and propped his elbow on Benny’s shoulder. “You had fun yesterday?”   
  
“Yeah, I did,” Benny didn’t bother looking up from his notebook, not at all concerned. “Thanks for inviting me over,” the boy always did his homework in the morning, seeing as he refused to do it at night.

Sam quirked an eyebrow as he watched Benny scribble something onto the worksheet. “I’m real suuuure you had fun. How about you, Cas? Did you have fun?” He nudged his friend on the rib gently. He was obviously being suggestive and wanted them to break.

“Course I had fun,” Cas smiled at his friend. It was obvious Sam knew he’d slept with someone at the party, but he didn’t seem to know whom. “Thank you again.”   
  
“You’re acting real weird Sam. What’s going on?” Benny finally looked up, head tilted.

“Me? I’m acting weird?” Sam pointed at himself with confusion written all over his face. He pointed at Benny. “You’re acting weird. Spit it out. I know.” He quirked an eyebrow at Benny then at Cas and looked back and forth between the two.

“You’re get weirder and weirder as time goes on Sam,” Benny shook his head “You caught me, I brushed my hair in a new way today,” he rolled his eyes. “And I’m clearly beating Cas up. Right as we speak, yeah?”   
  
“Mhm. Now I can finally be free from Benny’s incessant bullying.”

Sam wrinkled his nose and shook his head with a sigh. Definitely not Benny then. The bell rang before he could interrogate anyone else. He stood up from the table and grabbed his backpack. “I’ll see you guys in lunch!” He waved at them before making a beeline for his first class of the day.

“See ya,” Cas waved. He and Jack had first period together, allowing them to talk while they made their way to class. “Sammy sure is acting weird, isn’t he?”    
  
“He is. I think he thinks you and Benny are together.”   
  
“I don’t think Benny even likes guys,” Cas sighed, but they no longer could talk, as class was starting.

When lunch rolled in Sam had his tray of food with him and plopped down on the grass area with his group of friends. He scooted closer to Kevin who was reading a book and nibbling on a fry. “Hey Kevin!” Sam grinned. He looked down at his tray and grabbed a couple of fries to dip them in ketchup.

Kevin did not feel the need to look up. “Hey Sam,” he murmured. Other boys sat down, already talking happily. Finally the boy set his book aside, looking around.    
  
“Hows your little mission Sam?” Cas still didn’t know what Sam was getting at, but he had a clue.

Sam glanced at Cas and shrugged. “Not getting anywhere, yet.” He turned his back to the boy to turned his full attention to Kevin. Cas chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes and opting to engage Jack in conversation.    
  


“So...” he started awkwardly. His approach on Benny didn’t work so he thought about another one. “Do you still like that one girl in math?”

“I do, yeah. Why? You like her too?” Kevin grinned, eating a handful of fries. “I was gonna ask her out today, but I’ll back off if you want me to.”

Sam shook his head and sighed. Definitely not Kevin. He tried to play it off. “No. I was just asking. You had a crush on her for the longest time, and you’re barely asking her out.” He playfully slapped Kevin on the shoulder.

“You should do it though.” Sam smiled as he placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. He squeezed it tightly before letting it fall to his side.

“I will, I will,” Kevin hummed, waving Sam off.    
  
“You’re so weird today Sam,” Cas squinted at him, feigning confusion.

“I’m not. You are.” Sam wiggled his finger at Cas and poked his nose. He finally went back to eating his food before it got cold.

Cas was surprised by the action, but simply shrugged it off. Now that Sam was done with his interrogation Castiel began to eat, no longer feeling the need to explain anything.    
  
For most of their time outside, the boys engaged in conversation, discussing stressful classes and after school plans. The bell rang to indicate the students needed to head to their next class. The boys bid goodbye to each other except for Sam and Garth who headed to the same class. They threw away their trash before returning the trays to their rightful place.

Sam and Garth walked towards history class. As they walked down the hallway Sam decided to talk to his friend about it. “Do you think Castiel is dating anyone?” He asked. He knew Garth wasn’t dating him because he had a girlfriend himself.

“I think he woulda told us, don’t you?” Garth asked with a grin. “Why are you so curious anyways? You jealous?” He teased, brushing against Sam. This was a joke obviously, he was sure that Sam was still dating Jess, but there was no harm in teasing him.

Sam rolled his eyes at Garth’s teasing and shoved him away as they entered the classroom. They sat in the front row, next to each other, as usual. They always like to pay attention to the teacher. He was actually interesting unlike the others. “Nah. I’m not jealous. I’m pretty sure he is dating someone. He just isn’t telling us.”

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re crazy,” Garth smiled. “Who knows. They say smart people are always insane. What about you Sam?”   
  
A man wearing a simple t-shirt strolled into the room, smiling. Ash was a common favorite among the students and never had problems with them.

“I’m not crazy. I just know he must be dating someone.” Sam didn’t mention the marks he saw on Cas’ neck. He believed it wasn’t something he was supposed to share.

“Mhm,” Garth rolled his eyes, leaning on his palm. The bell rang before they could continue their conversation. Starting class went smoothly.

Meanwhile, Cas and Kevin made their way to math, “You really gonna ask her out today?”   
  
“Yeah, I am. I think it’s been long enough.”

Cas and Kevin stayed close to each other in class, allowing them to quietly talk throughout. “You and Rachel are gonna be so cute together you know. I’m sure she’ll say yes to you, you’re charming and smart.”

Kevin waved a dismissal hand at Cas and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment from the compliments. “Are we even sure she’s going to say yes, or talk to me? Say a single word?” Kevin was freaking out as they walked closer to the classroom.

“Breathe Kev. Of course she will,” Cas smiled sweetly. “You’re awesome. I bet she’s had a crush on you forever and was just too shy to tell you. It happens all the time you know,” he said as they got to their classroom. “You’ll be fine.”

“I highly doubt that, Castiel. I don’t even think she knows I exist.” Kevin frowned as he sat down in his assigned seat. He leaned the side of his face against his arm and sighed. He stared at Cas who sat down right next to him.

“That’s what they all say,” Cas chuckled, getting his things out. “Even if she doesn’t know you, she’ll take one look at you and be like ‘ooh Kevin I want to have your babies’” he said in an overly high tone. They couldn’t chat for long, seeing as the bell rang and they had to start class. Kevin couldn’t voice his protests because Mr. Crowley requested silence. Well, not requested. More like demanded. Some people actually think that he’s a demon. Kevin dreaded what kind of work Mr. Crowley would give them for today.

It seemed like the final bell would never ring. Cas didn’t necessarily hate school, more he just didn’t love it. Six hours that could be spent doing literally anything else, but he was required to sit in classroom after classroom, various teachers all wanting the same thing, all claiming to be cool. At least his last class was with Sam. “How was last period for you?” He asked the second Sam was in sight.

Sam had a big grin on his face as they headed towards the final period of the date. “It was awesome! We played a little game that has to do with history of course, and no homework!” He sighed happily. That just meant he had to deal with less stress for today. “How about you?” He nodded towards his friend.

“Boring as usual. But no homework. Guess we’re lucky this week, eh?” Castiel smiled at Sam. 

Sam nodded in agreement with Cas. Homework sucked and barely even helped. Maybe for Math because he needed to memorize the rules they needed to learn and all that stuff he didn’t want to think about.

“Oh yeah, Kevin asked out the girl he likes! He wouldn’t tell me what she said- says he wants us all to know at the same time. I don’t blame him. If I had a boyfriend I wouldn’t want to tell the same story again and again.” Cas said.

“Oh, I thought you had a boyfriend...” he trailed off. He was about to pester Jack with it after school. Then what were those marks on Cas’ neck?

So that’s what Sam thought. Well there was no harm in feeding into that to avoid getting caught. If Sam knew he’d likely never invite Cas over again, or worse, hate him. “Boyfriend? Me? N-no,” his eyes went wide as if he were close to getting caught. “I’d- I’d tell you if I did!”

Sam narrowed his eyes at the boy. Cas was avoiding his gaze which only meant one thing: he’s lying. “Oh reaaally?” He raised an eyebrow. “Then what were those marks I saw on your neck the day of the sleepover? It’s obvious now that you’re hiding them with makeup. Gross by the way. I don’t want to think about my friend being intimate with someone.”

“Y-Yeah,” Cas stuttered shyly. “M-maybe I had them before and you didn’t know,” the raven haired boy giggled. “You’ll have to think about it sometime you know.” He really did hope all of this would work. “You don’t know him. B-Because he doesn’t exist! Not- Not because I have one and didn’t tell you!”

Sam narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t that easy to trick. “I know you have something with someone.” He poked Cas’ chest and frowned deeply. “You can tell me anything. You know that right? If those marks aren’t hickies then I’m calling the police. The other reason could be abusive.” He was already reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

“I know I can trust you Sammy,” Cas laid a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. “They are hickeys, they are. No one is abusive, put your phone away Sam. I’m okay,” he soothed, offering a smile. “Everything is fine. He’s just a little weird about people knowing. Still in the closet you know?”

Sam put his phone away and nodded. “I understand.” He didn’t know many closeted people. Maybe only his brother who was closeted for a couple of days before announcing to the world he was bisexual. “Well, what is he like? How does he look like? I want to know, and if I don’t know him personally I want to know who my friend likes.” He grinned as he nudged Cas.

“What is he like? Well- Well he’s real sweet,” now he was just talking out of his ass. He didn’t know Dean very well, and it was likely that he wouldn’t get to know him. Which was rather disappointing, Dean seemed to be really awesome. “And he makes my heart race. He tries his best to make me happy whenever he can. Looks?” Oh jesus, it was impossible to describe anyone but Dean. “He’s real tall, compared to me at least. And strong, very very strong. Super manly too, and beautiful green eyes.”

Sam nodded along as Cas got lost in thought by talking about his boyfriend. It seemed like the boy made Cas happy. That was the important thing about all of this. The thought made Sam smile. “I’m glad you found someone. Hopefully I can meet him soon! He sounds perfect for you.”

“Hopefully! I’ll have to ask him,” Cas smiled sweetly. If he got the chance to see Dean again he may have a chance at another hookup at best. Unless Dean was a better guy than Cas thought- that could always happen. Though he had no clue how he’d see Dean again, not without sleeping over at least.

“Alrighty. I can’t wait,” Sam grinned. His smile immediately faltered when the pair walked through the door. Their teacher had a deep frown on her face as she watched them sit down in their seats. “What’s up with Ms. Naomi today?” Sam asked quietly.

Castiel shrugged, watching the woman as she walked about. “I dunno- There’s always some bug up her ass,” he hummed, already doodling a flower on the corner of his page. “At least she’s not screaming yet, so that’s good.”

Sam nodded in agreement. This was the last period of the day, and he didn’t want his day to be ruined. “Let’s just hope today is an easy day. It’s Monday.” He always loved learning. He just didn’t like the teachers. There was some bad teachers, but there was also good teachers.

“We can always hope,” Cas agreed, not even looking up. Naomi seemed to be a bit nicer than normal, though her glare never wavered. At the end of class she assigned them some reading and questions to answer. Homework was never great, but it was much less than usual, so the boys were liberated. The bell rang and the students dashed out of the classroom to finally go home after a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Though Sam hadn’t invited Cas over to his house he went anyway, hoping that he didn’t mind. His brothers weren’t home and he didn’t have anything else to do. So after he’d written a note explaining where he would be and why, he left his house. Luckily Sam lived close, so it didn’t take very long for him to arrive and knock on the door.

There was loud footsteps on the other side as if someone was running to get the door. When the door opened Dean was on the other side. He pulled his wet hair back and looked surprised to see Cas. “Oh, hey.” He looked behind him then at the boy. “I thought you were the delivery boy for a second. Sam isn’t here by the way.”

Cas’s eyes went wide upon seeing Dean in only a towel, which hung too low and didn’t leave much to the imagination. Though he wanted to polite, Cas still couldn’t help the way his eyes travel down his freckle covered chest. Lord help him. “O-Oh. Sorry for bothering you Dean,” he mumbled, opting to look down at his feet, cheeks glowing.

Dean waved him off. “Don’t worry. Come on in since you’re already here.” He opened the door wider to let the boy in before shutting it. “Let me just go change real quick.” He chuckled awkwardly as he made his way into his room. Cas nodded, sitting on the couch and waiting. Dean was famished and wanted food, but it seems like the deliver boy won’t be here until later. He put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and an old AC/DC shirt. He figured Cas wouldn’t mind him wearing comfortable clothing.

When Dean came back Cas had to keep himself from drooling, why did Dean have to be so ridiculously hot? He hadn’t seen the man since the sleepover, but that didn’t change his opinion at all. “S-So Dean, how’s college going?” He asked softly, chewing his cheek.

Dean counted the money he had in his wallet before slipping it into his pocket. He sat down on the couch next to Cas and smiled at the boy. “College is alright, I guess. I mean, it’s school. Not a lot of people like it. I’m passing my classes so far. That’s the most important thing right now.”

“Good,” Cas smiled back, scooting a little closer. Being around Dean made his stomach knot and his heart flip, so it was sorta hard to focus on any one thing. Not that he minded in the slightest. “What are you waiting for?”

“For the pizza I ordered. You want some? I bought some for Sam and I both, but I’m assuming he’s going to eat at that mall with Jess.” Dean shrugged. He laid his arm on the back of the couch. His arm barely touching Cas’ back.

“Sure,” Cas smiled sweetly. He didn’t even feel himself moving a little closer to Dean, eyes too busy flicking over his face. “You  know, Sam thinks I have some mystery boyfriend. He’s been trying to reveal a nonexistent person,” he giggled at the thought. “I think he thought it was one of the guys at first, but I’m pretty sure they’re all straight. I don’t know about Jack and Benny. Jack seems like a twink and I feel like Benny has a future as a bear.”

“Oh, yeah. He told me about that.” Dean threw his head back and laughed. His brother was so oblivious. He just let Sam think that Cas’ boyfriend is some high schooler. He didn’t know how his brother would react when he told them about this thing they have together. They never made it official. “They seem too calm about human contact. You know how the straight high school boys are. They don’t want anybody to think they’re gay.” He rolled his eyes at the thought.

“He even had me describe you. I’m surprised he didn’t catch on. And I’m praying he doesn’t tell you because then you’ll know what I really think of you,” he grinned, poking the man’s chest. At this point Cas found himself right under Dean’s arm, a lot more comfortable and way less shy.

“What do you really think of me, hm?” Dean grinned as he poked Cas’ nose. He made a mental note on bothering Sam about what Cas said. He was really curious now and wanted to know to tease him later on. “Sam is a smart kid. He just doesn’t expect me because I’m a college student.”

“I think you’re an ass,” Cas teased, shaking his head. “A handsome ass, but an ass all the same,” he leaned his head on Dean’s arm. 

“What’s with you and ass? Does that mean you prefer ass rather than a dick?” Dean joked and snorted. 

“You perv!” Cas gasped, looking scandalized. “We both know I am a bottom in the end,” he rolled his eyes. Talking to Dean was just so easy.

“Yeah, you’re such a bottom. The most bottom boy I have ever met. I’ll fight anyone who thinks you’re a top.” Dean rubbed a thumb over the little hairs on the back of Cas’ neck.

“Aye,” Cas slapped Dean’s chest though his smile contradicted his false annoyance. “Once they see you I’m sure they’ll know who the top is here,” he hummed, looking over Dean’s features. “But that’s all I’m telling ya, I don’t want you to get too cocky on me. Then your ego will never go down. I don’t even know what to do if Sam finds out.” Now that his nerves had eased, Cas felt much calmer speaking with Dean.

“Aw, come on. I’m actually really curious. I want to know what people who have a big crush on me think.” He winked at the boy. It was cute, really. How Cas could be so open with him about anything now. Even though they just met. It just felt easy with the boy.

“I just told him that I find you to be rather sweet. And the fact that you’re muscular enough to make me melt. You know, the usual,” Cas smiled. Whatever they had felt real, felt right. Like it was meant to be.

“Mmmm...you’re such a sap, but you are right about me being muscular. I go to the gym and stuff.” He rolled up his sleeve and flexed.

“Oh Jesus Dean if you keep doing that I’ll be totally useless.” Cas swooned.

Dean pulled down his sleeve and wiggled his eyebrows. “You know you can touch. I can see that hunger and glint in your eyes.” He grinned. He arms and big biceps are sprawled all over the couch. Just begging to be touched by Cas’ small hands.

Cas’s eyes widened as they scanned over every contour of every muscle. Of course Dean would feed into the attraction. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” He smiled but still ran his fingers along his freckle covered arms. They were hard, only proving the idea that Dean was all muscle, which made him all the more delicious.

“Only for you, baby.” Dean grinned. His muscles twitched under Cas’ touch. His touch felt amazing on Dean’s skin. He didn’t realize how touched starve he was until the boy laid his hand on his bicep. He hummed in approval and closed his eyes. He tipped his head back and enjoyed the human contact.

Dean calling him baby really did something for Cas, something he hadn’t thought he wanted so bad. Every part of Dean was warm, which only fed into his need to touch and feel all that was Dean. “You look good like this,” he breathed, truly amazed that any one man could be this- beautiful. “Really good,” his mouth had gone dry and his blue eyes were wide.

“I do? I’m only in my sweatpants,” Dean wrinkled his nose and chuckled. Their moment was ruined when they heard the doorbell ring. “That must be the pizza.” He stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door. It was indeed the delivery boy. He handed the boy the cash before closing the door. “I’m starving.”

Cas was broken out of his trance when the pizza arrived and he finally noticed that he was actually hungry. “Lord that smells good,” he closed his eyes and breathed in a whiff. “You wanna watch a movie or something while we eat?” He asked, tucking his legs underneath himself.

Dean nodded, “sure. That works.” He placed the two boxes on the coffee table before grabbing the TV remote to turn on the television. “Just pick out whatever channel or choose a movie while I get the drinks. What do you want? We got apple juice and water.” He gave the remote to Cas before walking into the kitchen.

“Water please,” Cas said, scrolling through the various channels, forcing himself not to watch Dean as he walked out. After a while he found one of those funny scary movies, figuring Dean would prefer it over some rom-com. “Come on Winchester- I’m not a patient man,” he called with a grin.

“I’m coming. Hold your horses.” Dean came back with a glass of water for Cas and a glass of apple juice for himself. He set the cups down and opened the box to grab a slice of pizza. He took a big bite of it and set it down before going to his room to grab a blanket. He came back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. “What are we watching?”

“One of those scary movies that aren’t that scary,” Cas hummed, grabbing a slice for himself. “Hey- Share,” the bright eyed boy pulled the blanket over Dean and himself, snuggling close as he nibbled away at his own piece. It was so warm and nice to be near Dean, something, no everything about Dean made Castiel happy.

“Ahh, I see. The badly made scary movies.” Dean nodded in understanding. He wolfed down the slice of pizza in three bites before grabbing another one. He had a big appetite and loved pizza too much. He was watching the movie as he reached out blindly for his juice.

Cas never had the biggest appetite, unless it was something sugary. Sugar was a whole other story. “They’re my favorite,” he smiled.

“My favorite has to be the actual scary ones. The one from the sleepover. You had to find comfort.” Dean teased with a shit eating grin. He finally grabbed his cup and took a sip. He set it back down and sat back in the couch. The movie wasn’t even at that scary part yet anyways he gently began to kiss along Cas’ neck and his sensitive spots. The boy wrinkled his nose and shoved a half eaten slice of pizza against Dean’s face. The man made a small noise of surprise and gagged. “I think sauce went up my nose!”

“Serves you right!” Cas huffed, as if he were truly offended by Dean’s actions. Obviously he wasn’t, but sometimes he liked to play coi. “Gotta put you in place when you get too cocky mister,” he leaned away from the man to grab a napkin, gently wiping away the grease and sauce. “See? I can be nice too.”

Dean snatched the napkin away from Cas and poked his nose with the soft material to get the sauce that went up his nose. That warm sauce up his nostrils did not go well. Once he was done, he threw the napkin at Cas before grabbing another slice of pizza. “That was so uncalled for!” He angrily took a bite from the slice.

Castiel batted the napkin away with a grin, even stealing a bite from Dean’s pizza. “Probably. But it was real funny,” the boy hummed. It was fun to watch Dean eat, as if the pizza were his worst enemy. “Poor baby, got put in place. What do I gotta do to make it up to you?” Cas blinked a few times, long eyelashes batting.

Dean glared at Cas playfully and finished his slice before the boy could steal another bite. He flicked Cas’ forehead. “That’s what you get for making me snort sauce.” He wrinkled his nose as if he still feel it up his nose.

“Don’t be so mean- I was just having a little fun,” Cas pouted, arms crossed over his chest. He even went as far as to scoot away from Dean, turning away from the man.

“I’m the mean one? You’re the one who shoved pizza in my face.” Dean poked Cas hard enough to tickle him. When the boy giggled Dean grinned. He started poking him and they got into a full on tickle fight.

“Hey stop- stop!” Castiel giggled again, trying to push away the older man. He tried to wiggle away, cheek glowing and he poked Dean back. Though the tickling made his sides sore, the sound of Dean’s warm laugh made it all worth it. Dean still had a tight grip on the boy just in case if he tried to get away. Cas was trying to get away. They were both laughing until they heard the front door open. Dean let go of Cas and the boy fell flat on his face. Sam came through the front door and spotted Dean engrossed in the movie while Cas rubbed his forehead from his position on the floor.

“Hey Sam,” Cas tried his best not to groan, looking at the boy. “How was the mall?” He asked, still rubbing at his aching head. At least Dean was good about not getting them caught. Though this method was less than preferable. It seemed that the younger Winchester was oblivious to what he and Dean were just doing.

“Hey Cas,” Sam greeted the boy in surprised as he set his coat down. Dean waved at him and tried to keep his gaze on the screen. “The mall was great! Jess and I went out to eat and watched a movie.” He smiled and sighed dreamily just by thinking about her. “I hope Dean was keeping you great company. I didn’t know you would be coming.”

Cas nodded, smiling at the other boy. “Yeah, Dean was fine. We just shared some pizza and watched this,” he gestured to the screen. “I really should have called before I came, guess I just wanted to surprise you.” He turned his own focus onto the screen, hoping this would keep him revealing anything about what he and Dean had really been doing.

Sam noticed the tense awkwardness in the air. He didn’t think much of it. He figured Cas was still awkward around Dean. He knew how shy his friend could be, so he decided to stick around. “That’s alright. You’re welcome here anytime! I just can’t promise we’ll be here all the time,” he shrugged. With Dean being in college Sam didn’t spend that much time at home anymore.

“Thanks Sam!” Cas kept his attention on the TV while he and Sam had their brief conversation. “Well don’t just stand there, sit and watch with us.”

“Okay, okay.” Sam chuckled as he grabbed a slice of pizza. He was already hungry since they ate first before watching the movie. He plopped down next to Cas and the two boys made quiet conversation throughout the movie. Quiet enough to not disturb Dean.

When Cas went home he was happy. He was still skeptical about keeping his relationship with Dean a secret, but he was still happy anyways. After that day, they kept on sneaking around. Cas visited Sam more than usual. Well, he was mostly there because of Dean. Sam wouldn’t be there most of the time. He would hang out with his girlfriend Jess. He was happy until…

Cas should have known something was wrong when a dark haired woman came charging at him. But he was one of those guys who always thought everyone had a good reason for everything. And he really didn’t think she was coming for him, until she stopped. “Hello?” he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy. Cas was even more confused on why she looked pissed. Especially when her anger was aimed at him. “So...You’re the one who has been with him. Typical of him, really. Choosing a twink to mess around with.”

“E-Excuse me?” Cas’s puzzlement only grew, blue eyes wider than they’d ever been. “I’m sure this is some sort of misunderstanding, I’m only seeing my boyfriend,” the boy smiled as sweetly as he could, clearly trying to diffuse her anger as best as possible.

“Boyfriend? Is that what you call him?” She threw her head back and laughed as if Cas made a hilarious joke. After she calmed down she had a sickening grin on her face. Was this boy really delusional? “Oh, honey,” she spat out, “you’re nothing more than a good fuck to Dean.”

“That’s untrue,” Cas wrinkled his nose, looking up at her. Who was she and why was she so adamant that Dean didn’t love him? “Who are you? And why do you know my boyfriend’s name?” He had to pretend his feelings weren’t hurt by the dark haired woman and her accusations.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I guess he hasn’t mentioned me yet. My name is Lisa, so...” she took a threatening step forward and glared daggers at Cas. Even though she was slighter shorter than the boy she could be scary. “I advise you get yourself out of the picture before things get ugly. It’s pathetic, really. Thinking Dean, of all people, can love someone like you.”

“W-Well Lisa,” Cas took a step back, hands in front of him to keep Lisa back. “I don’t want any trouble. But if anyone should be getting out of the picture it’s you,” he said sweetly. “Why would I have any reason not to believe Dean? What does that even mean?”

“You don’t get it, do you? I almost feel bad for you.” Lisa let out a bitter laugh. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head. “You’re just someone who keeps Dean’s bed warm. Eventually, he’ll leave you for another innocent boy.”

“That’s not true,” with every word, Lisa cut a bit deeper. “He cares about me as I care about him. What do you even want from me? What do you gain from attacking me?” His head lolled to the side, as if he were really confused.

“I want you to get away from him. Simple as that, or do you enjoy being one of Dean’s flings? Sleeping around with older men like the slut you are,” Lisa snarled. “It’s your life, kid.” She walked passed him and shoved him away before leaving him alone.

Cas stumbled slightly, his head was spinning and trying to take in what Lisa had said. Was he really just some slut to Dean? That couldn’t be true, but doubt still made his stomach turn. So he opted to go over to the Winchester home, face already red and eyes threatening to spill tears. The Winchester house looked deserted. There was no lights on, but the impala was there which meant Dean was most likely home. The boy walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. He had to wait for a couple of minutes and ring the doorbell multiple times until Dean opened the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked down at Cas. His bed hair was sticking to his forehead and he looked surprised to see Cas. He hadn’t gotten a message from the boy that he was coming over. “Hey, Cas. I didn’t know you were coming. I was taking a quick nap.”

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas whispered, a lump forming in his throat. “This won’t take much time. A friend of yours- Lisa, approached me today. And she told me that I meant nothing to you, so I came to see if you’ll tell me the truth. Please Dean, don’t waste my time by filling my head with fallacies,” he looked back up, ignoring his tears. The thought that Dean was just using him hurt.

Dean frowned when he saw the tears flowing down Cas’ face. He hated how Lisa put those thoughts in his head and that expression on his face. He knew how crazy that woman could get. “Oh, baby. Come here.” He wrapped his arms around Cas tightly and cradled the back of his head. He just let the boy sob into his shoulder.

Cas pressed his face into Dean, trying to collect himself, but the tears kept coming. “I know it’s stupid,” he whimpered, hugging him closer. “But- But she was so adamant and mad. I don’t wanna lose you, so I had to come over and ask because I can’t stop worrying.” He even hiccuped while he cried, ashamed at how easily he was falling apart. “I know I can’t be perfect, but I really love you a lot.”

Dean rubbed Cas’ back gently and waited for the boy to calm down. He was visibly shaking all over, babbling, and wailing into the man’s shoulder. It broke Dean’s heart to see Cas like this. When the boy calmed down enough to be pulled into the house Dean led him to the couch after closing the front door. They sat in silence as Cas’ hiccups became to quiet down. “It’s okay, Cas. You’re okay. We’re okay. You don’t have to worry about anything,” Dean finally said as he played with Cas’ soft hair.

Cas kept wiping at his eyes as he leaned on Dean, still sniffling. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I was just worried. I can leave you alone now,” he mumbled once his tears had finally dried. Going to the Winchester house had proven to be a good idea, he definitely felt more secure in their relationship.

 

The boy didn’t pull away after what he said. He clung even tighter. It just meant the boy didn’t want to leave and Dean decided to invite him in. “It’s getting dark out, and I don’t want you walking home like that in the dark,” he sighed as he closed the door behind them. “I’m sorry about what Lisa said. She’s a handful.”

“Thank you,” Cas was relieved when Dean said he could stay, walking home would be frightening. “She was really convincing Dean! She- She said that you’d find some other boy and leave me,” Cas began to get himself worked up again, eyes brimming with tears. “I was so scared,” he sniffled, hugging his boyfriend as close as possible. “I’m sorry Dean, I am.”

Dean rubbed Cas’ back gently and frowned deeply. “Hey, it’s okay. I get it. She can be really manipulative. I don’t even know why I was dating her in the first place,” he sighed. He knew how crazy Lisa was for him. He didn’t know until it was too late. He kept trying to avoid her during school. It’s scary enough that he knew he was dating Cas. “You know what?” He pulled away from the boy and smiled down at him, “let’s forget all about her with hot cocoa and cuddles while watching Brokeback Mountain.”

Cas smiled softly, nodding. “That sounds nice, yeah,” he looked up at Dean. “I can make us cocoa if you’ll start the movie,” he giggled, leaning over and kissing his cheek before standing to waltz into the kitchen. Now that Dean had reassured him, Cas felt much better, great even.

“Good. This time, I chose the movie.” Dean grinned. He was happy that Cas was in a good mood now. He lightly touched the movie boxes before picking Brokeback Mountain. He turned on the television and inserted the disc into the DVD player. “How do you like cowboys?” He called out to Cas.

“I’ve never minded them,” Cas grinned. He made their cocoa, adding a little cinnamon and humming happily. Once the drink was made he added a perfect swirl to each cup and carried both to the living room. “Have I ever told you how handsome you are? Because you're really so handsome.”

“You told me so many times from what I recall,” Dean grinned. He held his arms out and wrapped them around Cas when the boy sat down next to him. He grabbed the mug and took a sip of the hot cocoa. “You’re adorable, and I love how you made this hot cocoa.”

“Hey! I like to tell you the truth is all,” he huffed, taking a sip of his own cocoa. “I am a master cocoa maker, mister Winchester. And now you have proof of the truth,” Cas grinned, snuggling closer to Dean. “Brokeback Mountain? Ah, gay cowboys. Good choice.”

“Of course. By now you should know my interest towards cowboys.” Dean winked and grinned. They both knew he had a major fetish for cowboys. He laid his head on Cas’ shoulder and hummed in content as the opening scene came on screen.

“Guess I should invest in a cowboy hat,” he giggled softly before laying his head on Dean’s. All of his worries drained out of him, and now he was happy as ever. As the movie started he sipped his cocoa again, finally peaceful. The two boys had a great movie night. Thoughts of Lisa and their doubts slipped out of their minds. They didn’t need to worry about her. Especially Cas because Dean was going to make sure Lisa would never bother him again. After the movie was done Dean felt sleepy. He glanced at his wristwatch for the time and groaned.   
  
“It’s only eight PM. How is that even possible? I thought it would at least be ten.”

“You’re getting old, your sense of time is fading,” Cas giggled, snuggling closer. “You’re so warm, making me sleepy,” he murmured, eyes drifting shut. “What time is Sam getting home?” The boy looked up at Dean, smiling slightly. “I wonder what’ll happen if he finds out. Are we ever gonna tell him?”

When Cas mentioned about his brother he tensed up. He didn’t want to think about it because he believed that Sam wouldn’t like him dating one of his friends. Especially one who is still in high school. “Personally, I have no idea when.” He sighed and leaned his head back against the sofa. How was Sam going to take this?

Cas sighed softly, curling closer to Dean. He didn’t like keeping secrets from his friend, but he was in love with Dean already. Hopefully the younger Winchester would understand. “We don’t have to tell him right away. But someday,” he murmured, nuzzling his chin. Dean nodded and sighed in relief. He was glad Cas was okay with it. He didn’t want to hide their relationship. It’s just that they’re three years apart and Cas is still in high school. He kissed the boy’s forehead before turning his attention back towards the movie. Cas smiled, settling once more. He was worried that Sam would get upset but he figured there was no use in fretting just yet. Every now and then, he would look up at Dean. It wasn’t that the movie wasn’t interesting, it was more that he liked to watch Dean. Everything the man did was awe inspiring. Somehow he managed to look perfect during the most mundane of activities, and maybe the movie provided the perfect lighting to show off Dean’s every freckle.

“I know you’re staring at me,” Dean mumbled. He kept catching the boy because he noticed the movement in the corner of his eye. He glanced at Cas and reached out to poke his nose. He grinned and nuzzled into the crook of the boy’s neck. He breathed in his scent and sighed. He loved Cas’ natural scent. He lifted his head off his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Are you not interested in the movie? Don’t you like gay cowboys, hm?” He winked and gently nudged Cas.

“I like looking at my own gay cowboy,” Cas teased with a sweet smile. Every little movement made Cas warm. “We should get you a cowboy hat. You’d look super hot,” he giggled.

“I could pull off a gay cowboy. Are you into role-playing? Watch out, kid, your kinks are showing.” Dean joked. He was actually thinking about a cowboy costume. He always wanted to wear one. He loved the style and everything. He would just need to find a place that sells the outfits.

“I figure you’re the person to tell, since you are my boyfriend. And you’d make one sexy cowboy,” Cas had never been super into cowboys before Dean. Sure they were cool, but they weren’t something he fantasized about. Dean changed all of that. He sounded like one anyway, and walked like one of course, but Cas didn’t comment much on that. All he needed was to dress like one, and Cas would melt for him.

Dean had a little twinkle in his eye meaning he knew what his good looks did to the boy. He winked at him and leaned in to place a wet kiss on his cheek. “Mmm...I’m glad you think so. Duly noted.” The response made Cas’ cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He slapped Dean’s chest before laying his head on it. He finally turned his attention back to the movie playing out in front of them. He will pay attention just for Dean because they both know the man will go into a full on rant. Which Cas doesn’t really mind. He just wants to know what his boyfriend is ranting about. They stayed in each other’s arms, just basking in the comfort until the movie ended. That night, Cas decided to stay and sleep in Dean’s room. He was still skeptical about today, and he didn’t want to be apart from his boyfriend right now, so the the both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The love birds were about to go on their first date, and Dean was nervous. Why? He didn’t know. He literally has his dick inside Cas the first time they met which was laughable now that he thought about it. He literally wooed the boy backwards. At least they liked each other very much, and this first date would be successful. Dean just knew it. He checked himself in the mirror one more time before heading out of the house. He climbed into his Chevy Impala and drove towards Cas’ house. He hummed nervously to the tune of the song that was playing on the radio. They were planning this date for about a week, and he had  _ time  _ to prepare. Why is he nervous?

When he arrived at Cas’ driveway he sat back in his seat and took out his cellphone to shoot the boy a text. He received a text back immediately and a couple of minutes later Cas was out the door. The boy skipped to Dean’s car and climbed into the passenger’s seat. He smiled shyly over at the man, “hello.”

“Hey…” Dean grinned. At least Cas was nervous as well. They didn’t know what was going to happen, and Dean wanted to do this right. He felt like he was experiencing a date for the very first time. He took a moment to observe Cas. The boy looked beautiful, he thought. He didn’t realize he said it out loud until he saw Cas turn away and blush.

“You’re such a sap,” Cas said as he turned back at the man and grinned.

“Only for you.” Dean winked. He shifted his gaze in front of him and drove them to the restaurant he had in mind. It was nothing fancy, but Dean thought it was special. It was special for  _ him.  _ The Roadhouse was owned by Ellen; the woman who put up with his shit and helped him through the difficult times. He loved her as a mother, and he loved her daughter as a sister. Hopefully they will love Cas as well. It was important to him that they do. He already knew Sam considered the boy as a good friend. He just hoped his brother doesn’t blow up when he finds out.

-

Sam slammed a card down and yelled out “UNO” with a grin. His friends all looked at each other then at him. They will not make him win. Not this time.

“You’re cheating. I just know it!” Jack said out loud with a glare. He looked down at his deck of cards and pouted. He had a lot of cards and Sam almost felt bad for him. Only because his pout looked cute.

“I even agree with him” Jess said with a giggle. She nudged Sam with her arm and tried to look at his card. The boy slammed it against his chest and leaned away from her.

“I know what you’re trying to do, and I will not have it!”

“It was worth a try.” Jess rolled her eyes then grinned. She had a couple of cards in her hand, and when it was her turn she got nervous. What card should she put down?

“It’s too bad Cas isn’t here. He’s the one who keeps the group together when we get mad at each other for uno.” Kevin said out loud. The others agreed. Especially since Benny had to be tamed sometimes.

“Where did he go anyways?” Sam asked. He frowned when he reached out to grab a card from the deck.

“On a date!” Jack said excitedly. “With the mysterious boy ooooo.”

“Hm...that’s weird. My brother has a date too…” Sam trailed off. He was trying to piece together about the two boys. Cas had to be dating someone that was in his house during the sleepover. If all of his friends are telling the truth and Dean and Cas have a date at the same time… “OOOOOHHH!!”

“What?” Garth asked in confusion.

“I just put two and two together. How did I not realize this?” Sam slapped a hand over his forehead and rubbed the sore spot. He slapped it way too hard. It’s no wonder Cas kept visiting his house after the sleepover. With that thought in mind, he burst out laughing.

“What’s happening to him?” Jack whispered silently to the others. Sam shook his head, his hair flopping from side to side a bit with a smile on his face. He dismissed the question with a small wave of his hand.

  
“I don’t want to say anything that he might want to keep a secret.”  He said calmly, not sure if he was talking about his brother or Cas. Oh will he tease him about this later, no doubt. “Let’s just get on with the game that I am going to win.” He smirked, his thumb brushing the corner of his wild card.

Jess scoffed. “We are definitely not letting that happen.”   
  
“Anyone but you.” Kevin added, his hand holding four cards.

Sam’s mind wasn’t really into the game even though he felt his limbs move. He was thinking about Dean and Cas’ new relationship and when it happened.

-

When the pair arrived at the roadhouse Dean stepped out of the car to open Cas’ door. The boy stepped out of the car with a pretty blush on his face. Dean was truly a romantic. The man grinned proudly at himself as he followed Cas into the restaurant. They were immediately welcomed by a giddy woman named Jo. “Hey Dean! This must be your date.” She hugged him first before throwing her arms around Cas. He was surprised but returned the hug anyways. He smiled awkwardly when she pulled away. “He told me a lot about you.” She winked and beckoned for the pair to follow her.

On his way to their table he spotted his history teacher, Ash. He waved at the man. “Hi! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hello Castiel!” Ash grinned as he strolled over to where Jo sat the boys. “I didn’t expect to see you either. Only reason why I’m here is because I’m visiting my baby sister here.” He wrapped an arm around Jo’s shoulders. He glanced between Dean and Cas and raised an eyebrow. “Of all the boys you decided to go out with you had to choose him,” he joked.

“Shut up, Ash.” Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. The two were going to pester him after his date with Cas. He just knew it.

“Get outta here, Ash. Don’t embarrass the poor boy, he’s probably having a hard time already.” Ellen laughed and took out her notepad and pad, clicking her pen and switching her gaze between the couple. “Alright. What can I start you two off with? You seem like a water type of guy, Cas.” She smiled and he nodded.    
  
“Yes, I am, ma’am.”    
  
“Aha. I was right then. Dean, I’ll get your coke.” She patted his shoulder as she walked away to get those drinks.

Jo and Ash walked away from the couple. “They’re the best aren’t they?” Dean asked with a nervous glance towards Cas’ way.

“Yes! They’re very sweet and a family to die for.” Cas smiled. He reached out and patted Dean’s hand gently. “It’s okay. You have nothing to worry about. I love Sam, and I love the people here. I’m going to fit in pretty well.” He patted himself in the chest as his smile grew. Dean’s family felt like his kind of people. He hoped to see more of them. The two talked for a while. Mostly about what’s going on in school and their future. They  _ had  _ to talk about it. Mostly because they were in love with each other. They haven’t told each other the exact words, but who can miss it? They were lovestruck puppies for each other. People who glanced at their way knew it.

Ellen came back with their drinks and placed them on the table. She took out her notepad again and looked at the two. “What do you want to eat? Dean? The usual?”

Dean nodded, “you know me, Ellen.”

“What’s the regular?” Cas asked as he tilted his head to the side.

“The bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries. My favorite mmmm.” Dean rubbed his belly and licked his lips just by thinking about the food Ellen was about to serve him.

“Ooo that sounds delicious. I’ll get that as well please.” Cas said politely.

“Alright. You got it.” Ellen wrote down their orders before walking away again.

Castiel shifted in his seat, nervousness still pulling at his gut, and he pursed his lips. He folded his hands together and back again, unknowing what to say to Dean. When he thought about being around the boy, he’d always had something to say to Dean but it seemed to slip from his mind.

  
“Relax, Cas.” Dean said with a smile.

“S-Sorry. It’s just…going on a date is new to me. Nobody really does it anymore if you haven’t notice.” Cas chuckled. Nowadays people would just call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. No date or getting to know each other, really. He and Dean had gotten to know each other well, and he liked that. He liked how this was better. How different Dean was from the other boys from his school or around the globe.

“Yeah,  I get you, but don’t worry, I’m nervous too.” Dean chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. A gesture he always does when he’s embarrassment. At least he wasn’t the only one who felt butterflies trying to burst out of his stomach.

“I feel so much better now,” Cas joked and scrunched up his nose as he laughed. Dean grinned proudly. He taught the boy well, and with that, they made a new and easy conversation. Cas started to talk about his many siblings. Especially Gabriel...the one who drove him to Sam’s house; the place that changed his life forever because that’s where he had met Dean. He had to remind himself to thank his older brother later.

Their conservative halted when Ellen came back with their burgers. “Anything else, boys?” She asked as she placed them on the table.

“Not yet, but we’ll call you,” Dean said.

“Okay. Enjoy your meals.” Ellen walked away again. Once she was out of earshot he turned his full attention on his boyfriend.

“Try it!” Dean grinned.

Cas looked down at the burger and reached out to grab it with both hands. He picked it up and leaned in to take a bite of it. He chewed slowly to savor the taste and moaned quietly. “This is so good!” He covered his mouth with one hand and giggled. “No talking with a mouthful. My apologies.”

“Looks like I did teach you well that one time.” Dean winked suggestively.

Cas choked on his food when he heard his boyfriend hinted about one of their private encounters. He glared at the man and grabbed a napkin to clean his mouth. “Don’t say that! Especially in public.” He looked around to make sure nobody heard.

“Relax. Nobody is paying attention.” Dean looked around with Cas and chuckled. Everyone was minding their own business. They didn’t care about the two boys going on a date. Even if they did Ellen would kick them out.

“Still. It’s not a topic for the dinner table.” Castiel said, taking another bite of his burger and hummed happily as he chewed quietly. His legs bounced under the table, a habit he’d made himself for no real reason. He watched Dean eat his own amusedly, the man eating like the burger was going to disappear from his hands any seconds. “Slow down, Dean. You might choke on your food and my arms are probably going to noodles in attempt to give you the Heimlich.” He laughed, taking a sip of his water.

“Oh, you got jokes huh?” Dean snorted. He dabbed his lips with a napkin to clean off any grease or food that got left behind. “I do too. Lots of them.”

“I know. I know. You always tell a joke whenever you get the chance. It’s amusing, and at least some of them are funny.”

“Some of them? No, Cas. All of them are funny.” Dean declared. He grabbed a couple of fries and dipped them in ketchup before stuffing them into his mouth.

The boy chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed a new napkin to wipe off the ketchup on the side of Dean’s mouth. “The way you eat is hilarious. Can’t you just slow down just a bit?”

“Nope.” Dean shook his head. “I love this burger too much, and I was really hungry. I felt like throwing up when I smelt food this morning.”

Cas frowned, “why?”

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Because I was nervous about the date…”

Cas’ frown turned into a full blown grin. He honestly thought he was the only one who was nervous. “Aw, Dean. You’re so adorable.” He reached out with both hands and cupped Dean’s cheeks. “Truly adorable.”

Dean pulled away from Cas’ grasp and swatted his hands away. “Stop that.” He chuckled.

Castiel patted his cheek before Dean could escape. He then shook his head, clicking his tongue. “Absolutely not. You are a cutie patootie and you gotta deal with my affection because of it.”

Dean rolled his eyes, muttering, “yeah whatever. It’s more like a curse if you ask me.” He went back to eating his burger, downing his coke every so often after he swallows a mouthful.

“Quit being so dramatic. You like it. I know you do.” Cas said, swirling around the ice in his water with his cardboard straw.

“Sure, waterboy.” Dean waved him off as he kept sipping on his soda. Cas rolled his eyes at the new nickname but smiled anyway.

The two had a great time together, and Cas was sure he will never forget this night. The night Dean became a gentleman. The night he fell in love with the man. It was a scary thought, but he found himself accepting it. Dean was a good person who Cas would want to be with for the rest of his life. Once their dinner was over Dean offered to take Cas home.

“I want to stay with you tonight. I hope you don’t mind.” Cas smiled bashfully at the man.

“Of course I don’t. You’re always welcomed to my house.” He tugged on the boy’s hand and the two headed out of the restaurant to get into the car.

-

When they arrived at Dean’s house Cas was feeling horny. They hadn’t had sex since the first time, and afterwards it was just one blowjob. Right now Cas wanted more. Dean chuckled as the two stumbled towards the front porch as they kissed each other. The man felt behind him for the doorknob and turned in. The boys stumbled inside and Dean closed the door before pinning Cas to the door. Before they could do anything else they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two froze in place as their eyes shifted towards Sam.

The younger Winchester quirked an eyebrow at the two of them and wrinkled his nose. “You couldn’t keep it in your pants huh Dean?” He rolled his eyes.

Dean wished a black hole could swallow him up in this instant, but of course, that didn’t happen. Life never went his way. He backed away from Cas who was flustered and staring down at the floor. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around the room. “Didn’t know you would be home so early.”

“Early? It’s eleven PM.”

Dean checked his wristwatch, and Sam was right. The couple had lost track of time, and they were about to have sex with an awake Sam in the house. “Oh…”

“Guys. Relax. I’m okay with this. I knew about this anyways.” Sam gestured between the two. Hearing that made Dean sighed in relief and Cas was able to look his friend in the eye. He looked so grateful he could hug Sam right now. He thought he was going to ruin the brothers’ relationship and possibly his own friendship with him. He cherished the friendship and connection they had. He was able to keep both Winchesters. Cas was so happy he was almost afraid something bad was going to happen.

“H-how did you know?” Dean asked in confusion.

“I put two and two together. I saw the hickies on Cas’ neck, he isn’t dating any of my friends from the sleepover, and you two went on a date at the same time. It wasn’t that hard. I just didn’t connect the dots.” Sam shrugged.

“I’m really glad you’re okay about this.” Cas said honestly with a smile.

“I’m beyond okay. My brother and my best friend are happy. That’s the most important part, and the way you’ve been acting these past weeks just means my brother is treating you right.” Sam stepped forward and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I love both of you guys, and I hope your date went smoothly.”

“Oh! It did.” Cas nodded eagerly. “Your brother is such a romantic.”

“Is he?” Sam grinned. He was going to use that against Dean, and the groan coming from his older brother just meant he knew what Sam was thinking about.

“Yes!” Cas smiled, oblivious to the silent conversation the brothers were having.

“Well, you two lovebirds have fun, but please, no sex. Not tonight. I just want to sleep.” Sam rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was totally  _ not  _ waiting for them to come home to just annoy them.

“Well, there going our plans. At least I can mark off something on my bucket list. Having sex while my brother is in the house,” Dean jokes.

“Dean!” Cas slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder and blushed.

“Ew! Ah, hell nah. I don’t want to hear that!” Sam covered his ears and stopped short as he thought about what Dean said. “Wait! You had sex with Cas at the sleepover?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m moving out once I graduate” Sam said determinedly.

“Now where were we?” Dean grinned as he turned back to Cas.

“Let’s go to sleep, big boy. I want to respect your brother’s wishes.”

“It was worth a try.” He shrugged. He wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders and led him towards his room. He was truly happy at this moment, and nothing will ruin it.


End file.
